


Letting It Out

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.Alternate ending to "Prisoner X'.





	Letting It Out

Blair ignored the chaos outside the prison walls and loped toward the lone figure that trudged into the dark night. "I'm so sorry, Jim," he mumbled as he ran, regretting the few short minutes it had taken to find a uniformed officer to assist a shaken Dr. Wilder. 

The Sentinel's gait never changed, slowly moving him farther and farther away from the site of his imprisonment. 

A small gasp of dismay escaped the observer's lips as he caught up to his partner. Bruises and cuts peppered Jim's skin, and he walked with a slight limp that revealed a tiredness beyond exhaustion. "Jim? Are you okay?" 

There was no response as Jim continued to stride away from Starkville. 

Blair gaped at him for a moment, then quickly moved to stand in front of him, forcing the older man to come to a sudden halt. Blue eyes met his, and the guide instinctively reached out when he saw the lost, pleading look on his Sentinel's face. "Jim?" 

Jim flinched and pulled away before Blair's hand could touch him. 

Blair let his hand drop down to his side as he took a step closer. "Talk to me. What can I do?" 

"I just need to get the hell away from here," Jim forced out, his jaw clenched tight, as he shook his head despairingly. "I need to be..." 

"Alone?" Blair asked hesitantly. "Do you want me to go?" 

Jim closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then a shudder wracked his body. "No," he whispered. "Don't leave me alone." 

The quiet plea tore at Blair's heart. He stood close, not touching, but supporting, comforting. "What can I do?" he asked again. "How can I help?" 

Jim took a deep breath, then exhaled as he focused on the sound that he so desperately needed to hear. His expression softened as he listened to the reassuring heartbeat of his guide. "You already have," he answered quietly, eyes opening to gaze down at his partner. 

Blair gently placed his hands on Jim's arms as he looked up into the Sentinel's face. "Tell me about it?" 

Jim started to shake his head in refusal, then nodded slowly. He took another deep breath and began to walk forward again. His hand settled on Blair's shoulder as the young man fell in beside him, matching his steps, close by his side. "It was hard, Chief, being in there. It... it was hard," he repeated with a catch in his voice. 

"It's gonna be okay," Blair soothed, his hand coming up to rub Jim's back in comforting strokes. "I'm here. Let it out, man. Let it out." 

The two men continued to walk as Jim told his story in a quiet, faltering voice and Blair spoke soft words of encouragement. 


End file.
